leperchaunfandomcom-20200214-history
Leprechaun: In the Hood
Leprechaun in the Hood Leprechaun in the Hood is a 2000 American Musical black comedy slasher film directed by Rob Spera and the fifth installment in the Leprechaun series. It was released straight to video on March 28, 2000 and the last film in the series to be released by Trimark Pictures. The film was followed by Leprechaun: Back 2 tha Hood (2003). In Los Angeles, California, Mack Daddy O’Nasses (Ice-T) and Slug (Barima McKnight) discover a room full of gold, along with a leprechaun (Warwick Davis) that has been kept as a statue by a medallion on its neck. Mack Daddy takes a gold flute, but Slug accidentally frees the leprechaun and is killed, though Mack Daddy traps it once more. 20 years later, wannabe rap artists Postmaster P. (Anthony Montgomery), Stray Bullet (Rashaan Nall) and Butch (Red Grant) have their speaker destroyed while at an audition. After failing to sell a guitar to pawn shop owners Jackie Dee (Dan Martin) and Chow (Jack Ung), Stray Bullet manages to convince Mack Daddy, now a successful record producer, to pick them up. However, he drops them when Postmaster P. refuses to make his music more aggressive. As revenge, the friends break into Mack Daddy's office and steal his magic golden flute, but accidentally free the Leprechaun. The Leprechaun hunts the friends in order to recover his stolen flute, which places listeners of its tune in a euphoric trance. After killing a reverend, DJ artists, and a hot girl, the Leprechaun reaches the three friends at Postmaster P.'s home. When the rap artists and the Leprechaun engage in a fight, the Leprechaun kills Stray Bullet by making him shoot himself in the mouth with his own pistol while Postmaster P. and Butch stare in horror. Butch visits Postmaster P. at his grandma's house and convinces him to use a joint laced with four-leaf clovers to strip the Leprechaun of his powers in order to steal back the flute. Postmaster P. and Butch then visit the club in which the Leprechaun has taken up residence. In order to gain entry they dress in drag. Postmaster P then disenchants the Zombie Fly Girls[clarification needed] by having them smoke one of the joints laced with clovers. The duo then goes upstairs to find the Leprechaun who wants the drugged up Postmaster P. to give him a blowjob. Before proceeding any further, the Leprechaun smokes the clover laced joint and passes out. The rap artists take the flute and head downstairs where Mack Daddy shoots Butch, killing him. Postmaster P. retaliates by shooting Mack Daddy three times. No longer under the effects of clover, the Leprechaun comes downstairs and uses magic to pin Postmaster P. against a girder. Postmaster P. then distracts the Leprechaun, allowing the bullet-ridden Mack Daddy to hit the Leprechaun with a wooden chair. Immediately, the Leprechaun uses magic to explode Mack Daddy's torso, but with the last of his strength, Mack Daddy throws the magic amulet in the air. Cut to a dark stage with much fog and a silhouetted Postmaster P. rapping about how he's finally made it. He moves to the forefront where his eyes are hidden behind sunglasses. He removes the sunglasses to show that his irises glow a neon green, which indicates that he is under the Leprechaun's spell. The Leprechaun is now manager of music and took over music world. The Leprechaun then tells the audience that he taught Postmaster P. everything he knows, before rapping about being an evil leprechaun.